


[Podfic] "Every breath I'm deeper into you" by crookedspoon

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Attraction, Audio Format: MP3, Beverages, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: "So, what kind of ghost problem are we looking at?"
Relationships: Jillian Holtzmann/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "Every breath I'm deeper into you" by crookedspoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every breath I'm deeper into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793664) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon), [骸骨 (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nMbVnvtB7PtPNsQW8OMS5jzKMi2FCKfW) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rdb46p5hlotkuuj/Every%20Breath%20I%27m%20Deeper%20Into%20You--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Every breath I'm deeper into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793664)

 **Author:** [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Ghostbusters (2016); Suicide Squad (2016)

 **Pairings:** Jillian Holtzmann/Harleen Quinzel

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:23

**Summary:** "So, what kind of ghost problem are we looking at?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
